


Not just a crush

by Vampyra



Category: Actor RPF, Maleficent (Disney Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Michellina, Romance, Smut, im a sucker for fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyra/pseuds/Vampyra
Summary: So ever since "Michellina" was launched into our worlds I just had the urge to write this fic.





	1. 1

“So, you had a crush on me huh? “ Michelle said playfully as she, Elle and Angelina walked back to the hotel lounge. Angelina gave her a smile, still kind of shocked that she told the whole world she had (and still has…) a crush on Michelle.

  
Elle felt there was some tension in the air and quickly changed the subject “so you want to drink something at the bar?”. Both the woman nodded and they followed Elle to the bar. They talked about the movie and all the funny things that happened on set and had a few wines. Elle just started drink her second wine, Michelle and Angelina however were already on their fourth wine. “To bad I couldn’t join you guys at the Rome premiere! I would’ve loved to come with you guys!” Elle said. “yeah it’s to bad you can’t join us. “ Angelina replied “But we still have some premieres to go and interviews together”.

  
When both Angelina and Michelle finished a bottle of wine they decided to go to their rooms to sleep. Elle waved at them and laughed as they walked away supporting each other, because they weren’t able to walk straight properly anymore. They stumbled into the elevator and giggled a lot. Angelina looked at Michelle with a flirty smile and said “I also had a crush on you as cat woman”. Michelle, a bit drunk of all the wine, stepped forward closer to Angelina looked into her eyes, their lips almost touching “I bet you did, Ange” and smiled.

  
Angelina was nailed to the ground and felt shivers down her spine, she wanted to kiss her right there, fuck the consequences, fuck that I’ll be call a home wrecker again she thought. But at that very moment the elevator stopped, the doors opened and Michelle walked out. Angelina still nailed to the ground snapped out of her thoughts and followed Michelle.

  
Their rooms were on the same floor, but separated by Elle’s room. They walked past Michelle’s rooms first, she opened the door with her key card and turned around to say goodnight to Angelina. As she turned around their lips met. Angelina gave her a fierce kiss and said “Goodnight”. This time it was Michelle who was nailed to the ground, she mumbled “G-goodnight” as she saw Angelina walking back to her own room. Before entering Angelina gave her a quick smile.

  
Michelle closed her own door, still shocked about what just happened. She actually welcomed the kiss and she was pretty sure she did kiss her back. Was this just the alcohol or was there something more than that? One thing she did know; she couldn’t stop thinking about Angelina that night, even in her dreams she was thinking about her.


	2. 2.

The next morning Angelina had a huge hangover, she climbed out of her bed and immediately thought about last night. _Oh my God… I actually kissed Michelle.. I really did it… and I just walked away… I left her standing there… but we kissed… what is she thinking… she must hate me for doing that… but she kissed back… why did you did it Ange? Why kiss a Co worker again… this stuff doesn’t work out well… she is married for fuck sake… but her lips are so soft… she is so beautiful and sweet… she made me laugh when I felt like a mess… I need her…Ange get a grip… we were both drunk last night… it was just a drunk kiss… nothing more… she doesn’t want me… she doesn’t need me…I need to apologize… _

  
Angelina put on some clothes and walked to Michelle’s room, when she knocked on her door no one opened. At that moment Elle stepped out of the elevator “Look who finally woke up”. Angelina was startled, she looked like a mess. Elle looked at her strangely, something was definitely up but she decided not to ask about it. “if you are looking for Michelle, she just left. I saw her downstairs when I finished my breakfast.” Elle said. _Oh no.. She left… she hates me.. What have I done?!_ When Angelina didn’t reply and Elle saw a kind of sadness in Angelina’s eyes she decided she had to ask what’s wrong. “Oh its nothing Elle, it’s all okay. Thank you for asking” she gave Elle a smile. She turned around and started walking back to her room. “Ange, wait! I almost forgot to tell you. Michelle told me she didn’t want to wake you and will send you a text. So whatever is up and you needed Michelle for maybe you can check your phone. I’m sure she is in the car right now and has probably send you a message already.” Angelina stopped walking turned around with a expression of shock and happiness on her face, her mouth opened but she didn’t say anything. Then Angelina started running back to her room, she opened the door and slammed it behind her. Elle was left flabbergasted in the corridor but laughed, she didn’t know what’s up but she had never seen Angelina act this way.

  
Angelina’s heart was racing. How could she be this stupid? Normally the first thing she does when she wakes up is checking her phone for messages or missed calls. She grabbed her phone and checked her screen** 1 message from Michelle Pfeiffer**. She froze. What kind of message could she expect? With a trembling hand she unlocked her phone and started reading the message

  
_Hi Ange. I’m sorry for leaving this early, but they wanted me in Rome a day earlier to check the outfits that I should be wearing during our midday photo session and premiere. Knowing you, you’d probably went to my room this morning because you want to talk about last night. First of all, I’m not mad or angry about what happened. I want you to know that. We’ll talk about it when you’ll arrive in Rome. I just want you to know I had a great time last night. Can’t wait to see you and meet your kids in Rome. X Michelle_

  
She read the message like a thousand times and every time she read it calmed her a bit more. Michelle wasn’t mad at her. She couldn’t help but smile the biggest smile she had. She replied to Michelle’s text message and took a long hot shower.

  
Meanwhile at the airport Michelle was checking her phone every second she got. Finally she saw her screen lit up **1 message from Angelina Jolie**.

  
_How did you know I was slamming at your door like crazy? You already know me to well. I had an amazing time too and I can’t wait to see you in Rome. It will be a crazy day there with everything they have planned for us. My kids will arrive after our midday shoot, shall we meet up in the morning? Let me know which hotel room you’re in. I can’t express how happy I am to know you’re not mad at me. I have the stupidest biggest smile on my face right now. Xxx_

  
Just like Angelina Michelle couldn’t help but smile and replied with a quick message.

  
_I feel like I just started to getting to know you and I have that same stupid smile on my face right now._


	3. 3.

Angelina knocked on the hotel room door. Her flight was delayed but she and Michelle would have a few minutes together before she needs to be back in her own room. She got a call from her manager that the make up artist, hair dresser and stylist would arrive in 10 minutes. “come in” Michelle greeted Angelina with her kind eyes followed by a hug.

Right there and then Angelina knew one thing for sure. This wasn’t just a crush, she has fallen in love with Michelle Pfeiffer. She just couldn’t believe the natural beauty Michelle possessed. Michelle was just wearing a bath robe and her hair was tucked in a towel, but she looked like a goddess as always. And those arms wrapped around her felt like heaven, like she was in a safe haven. After so many rough years she never dared to dream that she would feel this way again. At the start of filming maleficent she was a wreck, but working with such a strong woman as Michelle made her regain her own power.

They both didn’t know how to start the conversation, neither of them wanted to start talking about the kiss they shared, afraid of who might ended up getting hurt. Michelle was the first to speak up “so.. How was your flight?”. Angelina wanted to reply but Michelle spoke interrupted her right away “Ok this is stupid. Of course I don’t want to know how your flight was, well that came out wrong. I do want to know how your flight was. But it stupid that I brought that up. We don’t have much time and we want to talk about something else. And I just didn’t know how to start the con-.. “ Angelina stopped Michelle’s rambling by giving her a hug. “calm down Mich”. Michelle instantly relaxed in her arms. Angelina took a deep breath and let her go. “So about our kiss.. “

This time Michelle spoke again but with a more relaxed voice “Yeah about that kiss. Look Ange, I really like you.. You’re an amazing woman, smart, beautiful, talented, loving, strong, sweet, caring.. “ Angelina smiled, but it was a broken smile. It felt like there was a dagger in front of her heart and it was about to get pierced. “but Ange, I’m married. I’m married for 25 years. I love my husband. That kiss we shared, it was an amazing kiss, but it was a one time thing. We were both drunk. “ There it was the dagger piercing her heart. She didn’t expect it to hurt like this. “You understand this right? I don’t want to throw away our friendship. I care for you Ange. Please tell me it was nothing more than a drunk kiss for you as well.”

From that moment Angelina’s acting skills just took over. She didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Having Michelle in her life as a friend meant more to her than not having Michelle in her life at all. Yea, she was obviously crazy about this woman and was ready to open up her heart for her. However she believes if there’s love somewhere it will find a way. “it was nothing more than a kiss that two drunk friends shared. But I have to tell you. You’re a great kisser” Angelina replied and they both laughed.

What Angelina should’ve known is that Michelle saw right trough her acting. She saw the pain in Angelina’s eyes, the last thing she wanted is to hurt a person who she cared about deeply. _It’s all for the best…. I’m married… we’ll just stay good friends… I’m married… I’m married…_. It was like a tantrum that went trough her head every time she thought about Angelina. This woman made her feels things she’d never experienced before. Her head was spinning, she felt her body, mind and heart aching for Angelina. But for her marriage sake she couldn’t give in, she did still love her husband.

Suddenly Angelina’s phone rang and she took the call “HI… oh you’re already at my door?... I’m sorry I’ll be there in a sec… “ She hung up and faced Michelle again “that was the dream team, they’re waiting for me. I’ll see you in a hour?”. “yeah I’ll meet you at the session. Let’s have some fun today” Michelle said, she hugged Angelina and gave a quick kiss on her cheek.

The rest of the day went really well, they did have a lot of fun at the photoshoot. After the shoot they went back to the hotel where Michelle got to meet Angelina’s kids. They had a lovely time all together.

However they both knew something had changed, it was in the way they looked at each other, in the way their bodies reacted when they held hand or embraced each other.

And there it was out of the blue at the big premiere, neither of them saw it coming but it was like nature took over for a split second. In that very second Michelle kissed Angelina. It wasn’t even a full kiss, not like the one they shared before, their lips didn’t even fully met. But there was one big difference about this (almost) kiss, it was for the whole world to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I write this fic the storyline just develops in my head. I don't even think I'm halfway done with this story.  
And for the smut lovers, just hang in there. I know this is a lot of fluff/drama/romance, but I never wrote F/F smut before and I want to get it right (as far as I can). I actually asked a friend if she could help me out bit and she agreed to help me! (yay for me! 😁)


	4. 4.

The whole word was talking about their kiss, but Angelina knew better. They talked about it after the premiere. It supposed to be a kiss on the checks, but Angelina’s head was slightly more tilted. They decided not to make a big deal out of it because both of them didn’t want to put their friendship at risk.

  
Afterwards at the premieres party they had a lot of fun. Angelina’s kids became very fond of Michelle, they laughed a lot. When Michelle went to the bathroom one of the kids said to Angelina “Mom, Michelle is definitely one of the most genuine and sweet people I’ve ever met! And she is really funny as well! “. This made Angelina’s heart happy but torn. she finally fell in love again and her children liked the person she fell in love with, but she could never be with her.

  
Back at the hotel they all said goodnight to each other. Knowing that Michelle and Angelina wouldn’t be seeing each other for a week, The hug they shared was maybe a bit to long to let it be just a friendly hug.  
A few days had past and they both went to separate premieres around the world, they even didn’t had time to talk on the phone.

  
The week flew by and Michelle had arrived in Los Angeles were there would be an interview with Elle, Angelina and herself including a benefit party afterwards. In the mean time Michelle talked to her husband a couple of times on the phone, she couldn’t wait to see him again. However she did feel guilty, because there was someone who she missed even more than her own husband.

  
Michelle was the first to arrive and went straight to the restaurant of the venue, she was starving. A few minutes later Elle arrived and she joined Michelle. They talked about all the premieres they went to and that they were glad that this would be the last obligation they had. “Shooting a movie is hard work, but all the traveling, photoshoots and interviews really sucks the live out of you. I’m just so tired” Elle explained. Michelle nodded “that’s 100% true.” She saw Elle waving to someone “Hey Ange! Over here! “.

  
Michelle almost chocked on some food when she saw Angelina walking in. Her heart immediately began to pound harder and what was this other feeling? Did she actually felt butterflies in her stomach? What had this woman done to her?   
Angelina greeted them with a hug and joined them.

Angelina thought a week apart from Michelle would be good for her. Maybe she would feel different about her. Unfortunately this wasn’t the case, she couldn’t keep her eyes of Michelle. It was hard for her to focus when Elle spoke. Every time her minded drifted of when she looked at Michelle.

  
Someone who worked at the venue greeted the three woman, clearly she had troubling keeping her sanity in check. It was not everyday you got to meet two of the most known actresses in the world. “in sorry to interrupted, but I’m here to inform you about the schedule.” All three women greeted her nicely, she felt more relaxed and continued the rest of her story “you’ll be expected on the second floor dressing room in half an hour. The stylists, hairdressers and makeup artist will be waiting for you. You would be the only three to have a key card to this room we were told you might want a break between the events to relax. At 15. 00you’ll have a set of 5 interviews with different magazines. Then a short break followed by another set of interviews for YouTube. You’ll be expected back here at 18.00 for dinner. Afterwards you would have some free time. We have a butterfly garden in our venue you can go to if you please. At 20.00 you need to be back in the dressing rooms so you can get ready for the party. The party will be at the top floor. “ she handed over the key cards to the women and said goodbye.   
“so did anyone remember all the things she said? “ Elle said, they looked at each other and laughed “no. Not a thing” Angelina replied.

  
They had a great, but exhausting day. The interviews were pretty nice, they had some fun. The dinner was excellent and the three of them went for a stroll trough the butterfly garden. It was absolutely gorgeous. Somehow Elle attracted butterflies and constantly was covered in them. Angelina and Michelle teased accusing her of being a real life Disney princess. Elle on the other hand was busy with noticing other things. How both her co stars were always eager to have Elle in between them. How they looked at each other. And did Angelina just checked out Michelle’s ass? She wasn’t stupid, something clearly happened that night when they went drinking.

  
Back in the dressing room before the party started they were choosing their outfits with the stylists. There were a lot of designer dresses to chose from, each of them were absolutely gorgeous. Elle went for a beautiful light pink dress that suited her kind nature. Angelina, queen of black, shockingly went for a long black tight dress that wrapped perfectly around her body. Michelle chose a royal blue 50’s dress that complimented her figure very well.

  
When all the personal left and they were just of the three of them in the room Angelina had the guts to check out Michelle. She hadn’t dared to before, scared that it would might be to obvious. “You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress”_ I bet you even look better without it _she thought to herself.

  
Michelle looked directly at Angelina and saw nothing other than pure lust in her eyes. She decided to tease Angelina. Her eyes slowly scanned Angelina’s body from top to bottom and back again. She gave her a wicked( yet sexy) smile, raised one eyebrow and said in a low tempting voice , almost like a purring cat, “you look not to bad yourself”.

  
Angelina felt her knees weaken and hold on to a nearby chair. _Damn her. _

  
Elle noticed the atmosphere change. She looked at her co stars, but their eyes were locked on each other. It almost seemed that they didn’t noticed Elle in the room anymore. Something was up between those two, but she didn’t dare to ask or say anything about it. Instead she cleared her throat and saw them snap out of whatever the hell they were thinking. “Shall we go to the party?” she said nervously. They nodded and followed her upstairs.

  
The party was really extravagant, as most of these benefit gala’s were, everyone needed to show off how much money they had. all the women wore designer dresses and the men amazing looking suits. It was nothing like a party were you could dance the night away. Everyone behaved on their best and there was a band in the back playing some jazz music. After Elle spoke with most of the people she went to find Angelina, she needed a down to earth, normal conversation. She couldn’t find Angelina anywhere, so she interrupted a conversation that Michelle was having with some fancy lord or so. “Sorry to bump in, Michelle do you know where Ange is? I can’t find her anywhere”. Michelle scanned the room and didn’t see her. “I don’t know where she is. I’ll go check to see if she is in our changing room. Maybe she needed a break” Michelle replied. Before Elle could offer that she will check the room Michelle was well on her way. Great. Now I have to suck up to these people again until Ange and Mich are back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut incoming in the next chapter!


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a little bit longer than expected. I've never written F/F smut before and I wanted to do it right.
> 
> A million thanks to my sweetest, amazing friend Jillian (check out her work!!) for beta reading and helping to write this chapter! I love you X

Without knocking, Michelle entered the dressing room with her key card and found Angelina sitting on a chair at a table with her hands in her hair. Angelina didn’t even look up as Michelle walked through the room and seated herself on top of the table legs crossed. “What’s wrong?” Michelle asked, gently grabbing one of Angelina’s hands into her own and stroke it tenderly.

“it’s you.” Angelina replied. She looked at Michelle with pleading eyes and stood up, standing directly in front of her. She thought that maybe Michelle would pull her hand away, but she tightened her grip even more, afraid that Angelina might step further away from her. “You’re the thing that’s wrong with me.” Angelina cupped Michelle’s face with her free hand and kissed her gently. Michelle opened her legs, allowing Angelina to step in closer, deepening the kiss.

It was a long overdue kiss, they both longed for it. When their tongues met, Angelina let out a soft moan. Michelle’s hands went up to Angelina’s neck, letting Angelina’s hands roam her body. Angelina started kissing down Angelina’s neck and slid her hands under Michelle’s dress, trailing her legs to her inner thighs. She noticed Michelle’s muscles tightening “Do you trust me?“ She asked Michelle between her kisses. Michelle nodded and saw a devilish smirk across her face, her muscles instantly relaxed again. Three of Angelina’s fingers found their way into her panties, caressing her wetness. Michelle let out a moan.

_God this feels good._ Michelle had never been this way with another woman before. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, she wanted to touch Angelina’s body as well, but she was hesitant to do so. She let Angelina’s do her thing, she loved what was she was doing to her, making her feel this wanted and sexy. This woman drove her mad like nobody has done before. The kisses became hungrier and harder as Michelle became more and more aroused.

Angelina felt the arousal building up between Michelle’s legs as well, she wanted to enter her with her fingers. However, Angelina had long stiletto nails and she didn’t want to hurt Michelle with them. Instead she ripped off Michelle’s panties in one pull and started kissing her tights working up to her wetness. Angelina placed her hands on Michelle’s hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the table. She parted her lips and started flicking her tongue.

Michelle threw her head back, enjoying the feeling that built up inside her. With every flick of Angelina’s tongue, she felt her climax building. She wanted to hold on to something to support herself but her hands couldn’t find anything, so she put her hands on the table to support her body staying up. When Angelina delved in with her tongue a few more times, Michelle couldn’t hang on any longer and let her orgasm rip through her body, her screams and moans roam free.

Hearing Michelle’s screams of pleasure almost made Angelina come as well. She pulled away between her legs and walked over to the dressing rack. Angelina started to tear all the designer dresses of the rack and threw them on the ground, she undid her own dress as well and threw it on top of the pile. She was almost completely naked now, only her thin black lace panties covered the last bit of her body. She walked over to Michelle and reached out her hand to her. Michelle, who was still panting, walked over to Angelina and kissed her. Angelina unzipped Michelle’s dress and left it lying on the ground.

Angelina guided Michelle to the pile of gorgeous dresses and lay on top of it. Michelle went along with it. “You know, this is my first time wi-“ Angelina interrupted Michelle right away. She put her index finger gently against her lips and replied in a soft and soothing voice “I know, I’ll guide you”. Then they kissed again, this time they were nice and tender kisses, not the hungry ones from before. Angelina wanted Michelle to feel relaxed and at ease. She grabbed one of Michelle’s hands and guided it over her body, when Michelle was comfortable with this, Angelina let her hand go.

Feeling the warmth and soft skin of a woman was way different than that from a man, Michelle thought to herself. She loved the curves of Angelina’s body. Following her hand with her eyes, she let every detail of this gorgeous woman sink in. 

Michelle started playing with Angelina’s breasts. Touching her nipples with her lips at first, getting to know the tiny buds before she dared to go further. Angelina let out soft moans. Knowing that she was the one that made Angelina sound this way, aroused her. A primal urge to make Angelina scream louder was set free. She rounded her lips around one of them next, slowly circling her tongue, making it harder than it already was. She did the same thing with the other one. The silent gasps coming from Angelina’s mouth encouraged her more and more to keep going, keep exploring. She started licking and sucking next and she was actually getting dizzy and high from the sensation she was feeling and creating. And she knew she needed more, she wanted to give back to Angelina what Angelina had given her only minutes earlier. Slowly and carefully she slid her hand downwards to Angelina’s folds. Michelle had pleasured herself in the past, so she hoped that was enough experience to make Angelina come as well. When Michelle touched Angelina between her legs for the first time, she could already feel how wet she was. Michelle looked Angelina in her eyes as she started fingering her. Because Michelle’s nails were no hazard to Angelina’s skin, she knew she could even enter her without hurting her. Angelina arched her back, grabbed Michelle’s face and kissed her passionately. Michelle started rubbing Angelina’s clit with her fingers. Dipping her fingers inside every now and then to use her fluids to keep her clit as wet as possible.

_Damn her_. It felt like electricity going through Angelina’s spine. They way Michelle treated her body, finding the right way to please her, was beyond her. She bit her lip to stall her orgasm, trying to hold on to this amazing feeling for as long as possible. But when Michelle kissed and bit Angelina’s neck, she cried out in pleasure.

They both were wrapped in each other’s arms, still breathing heavily. They smiled and kissed. Angelina was playing with Michelle’s hair, while Michelle gently traced a finger over Angelina’s body. “So, we just had sex on top of a pile of designers clothes. That’s even a first for me.” Angelina whispered. They lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the comfort and sweet kisses they shared. “What made you come down here in the first place?” Angelina asked Michelle. “Oh, Elle was searching for you.” Michelle replied. “Maybe we should head back to the party before Elle comes down here and find us like this.” Angelina said as she let go of Michelle. Michelle disagreed with her and started kissing Angelina’s neck again “Let’s stay like this for a few more minutes, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was/still am pretty nervous to post this. So let me know what you think of it. I would genuinely love some feedback.


	6. 6.

All the dresses were back on the rack again and Michelle and Angelina fixed their hair, make-up and outfits. They exchanged some sweet short kisses every now and then. Before they went up to the party Michelle grabbed Angelina for one last passionate kiss. “we could just go to your hotel and have a round 2” Michelle said when she ended their kiss, she moved Angelina’s her to her back and started kissing down Angelina’s neck. “As much as I would-“ Angelina let out a moan when Michelle gently started sucking the soft spots on her neck “-love that. We have to go back” Angelina put Michelle’s face between her hands and gave her a kiss. “we can have round 2 tonight.” She replied. Michelle sighed she opened the door and when she was about to walk trough it Angelina slapped her ass. Michelle gasped and looked back “Ange!”. They both laughed and walked back to the party.

When Angelina and Michelle stepped into the ballroom Elle noticed them immediately and walked over to them in a quick pace. “OH MY GOD, finally you guys are back. Everybody started wondering where you were.” She said to them. “We’re sorry, we got caught in an interesting conversation” Angelina replied.

Within minutes all three women were back in doing their duty; entertain the guests. Angelina and Michelle always tried to be in the same conversation with other people and when they weren’t close to one another their eyes were locked on each other. It was getting late and the people Elle was having a quick chat with, made their donation and left the party. Elle looked around and decided to join Michelle and Angelina, who were having some laughs with a group of people. It was a pleasant conversation with people that were genuinely interested in the charity. Somewhere along the way Angelina was fed up with her hair hanging lose and made a quick knot with a ribbon she had in her purse. When she was ready she saw Michelle and Elle looking at her with big shocked eyes. Michelle walked over to her grabbed her arm “Come with me, now. “ she lead Angelina to the restroom.

“what’s wrong?” Angelina asked her. Michelle pointed at the mirror while grabbing some tissues. Angelina looked into the mirror and saw a red print of Michelle’s lipstick on her neck and she started laughing. “It’s a good look though, should I get it as a tattoo? “ she said to Michelle teasing her. Michelle raised an eyebrow and started wiping the lipstick, her lipstick, from Angelina’s neck.

Elle entered the restroom. “So… uhh… - “ she felt nervous and unease “- I’m going home.. Have a good night..” she waved at them and closed the door behind her. _What the hell did I just witness. They could’ve been more careful. I don’t want to know things like this. What the hell have they been doing in the dressing room. No. Omg. Erase that thought. I don’t want to know. I’m going home and act like this never happened. They’re adults, they can figure this out on their own. Stop thinking about it. Just go home turn on some music and go to sleep. Nothing happened. _

“Well that was awkward” Angelina said. Michelle sighed “Yes it was. You can go back to the party. I have to use the toilet.” Angelina nodded, but noticed there was something different in Michelle’s voice. She did what Michelle asked her and went back to the party.

Michelle locked the door of the restroom put down the lit of the toilet and sat on it. _What am I doing? Did anyone else see it? How could I be this stupid? Why did I let myself go like this?_ She felt the room closing in and it was difficult for her to breath normally. She needed to get out of this place, she needed to get her thoughts back together, she needed to go home.

Angelina saw Michelle coming out of the restroom and heading to the exit. She wanted to go after her but was stopped by people who wanted to talk to her, by the time she excused herself so she could go after Michelle she couldn’t find her anymore. Angelina tried calling her, but she didn’t pick up her phone. Angelina wanted to send a text message, but she didn’t know what to say. She decided just to text her the hotel name she stayed in and the room number.

The driver was well on his way to Michelle’s home when Michelle saw her telephone lit up for the 3rd time. Again it was Angelina, she looked at the message and threw her phone on the seat next to her. She couldn’t face Angelina, it was her fault that she felt this way. Michelle started to become angry, upset and started crying. She knew it wasn’t fair to blame Angelina, she had her own part in it. It helped tough. Blaming Angelina, being angry at her. The driver stopped at her home and Michelle grabbed her phone. The message was still on her screen when she looked at it.

Angelina heard a knocking on her hotel room door. Her heart jumped, she could only hope that it was Michelle at her door. Nobody else knew where she was, right?

She went to the door and opened it. And there she was, looking like a mess, mascara all over her face from crying. Angelina pushed the door all the way open and wanted to grab her and hold her tight. Michelle flinched at her movement and stepped back. Angelina looked at Michelle puzzled, what was happening? Then suddenly Michelle looked up, right into Angelina’s eyes. Angelina saw that Michelle wanted to say something, but that she was considering her words very carefully.

“I’m in love with you.”

Angelina was shook, of all the things she imagined Michelle could say to her these exact words were the last thing she thought of.

Michelle was still looking into Angelina’s eyes, waiting for an answer. When she only saw Angelina standing there she thought she made a huge mistake of coming to her room and telling her this. “I’m sorry.. “ the moment Michelle turned around to leave Angelina said something.

“Don’t”. Angelina reached out for Michelle’s hand and Michelle let her have it. She followed Angelina into her room and Angelina closed the door behind them. She walked over to Michelle “Don’t be sorry, don’t ever be sorry” Angelina spoke softly.

Angelina started to fully undress herself and Michelle, slowly and tender. She took Michelle’s hand in hers again and leading her to the bed. They climbed into the bed and got under the covers. Angelina pulled Michelle close to her. Their legs were intertwined, their hips touching, Michelle’s hands were folded resting between their breasts, Angelina’s right arm was wrapped around Michelle resting on her back, while Angelina’s left hand gently stroked Michelle’s hair. Angelina placed a sweet kiss on Michelle’s lips and whispered “I’m in love with you too. “


	7. 7.

7.

“Now what?” Michelle asked Angelina after they made love for the second time this morning. Angelina looked at her and didn’t know what to say. Well, she did know what she wanted to say but couldn’t Just leave your husband and stay with me. Instead she told Michelle she didn’t know and that time only time could tell. After they said their goodbyes and Angelina went to the airport back to England, Michelle went back home as well.

Michelle hoped that her husband wouldn’t be home. She didn’t want to face him, she loved him deeply, but she started to fell in love with someone else, she didn’t know what to do or to say, she just wanted to be on her own for a bit. Unfortunately for her husband was home and welcomed her with a sweet kiss “Where were you last night? It thought you would sleep at home, I was worried because you didn’t send a message” he said to her, he wasn’t angry just worried. “I’m sorry love, I think I forgot to hit send, I had a couple of drinks with the girls and stayed in Angie’s room for the night.”she replied, she tried to sound as normal as possible. “So you gals had a girls night huh? That must have been fun” he replied smiling. Michelle nodded “yeah it was, but I’m still pretty tired, so I think I’ll go to bed a few more hours”. David laughed “You are not in your early 20s anymore, go get some sleep ill wake you in a few hours”.

Michelle lay down on her bed. _So that’s lie number 1._

A couple of days later a message from Angelina made Michelle smile like a teenager who fell in love for the first time. **I miss you, why don’t you come over to London next week?** Just the thought of Angelina made Michelle’s heart go crazy. She told David she was going to shop with Angelina in London.

Michelle browsed through the airplane magazine._ So that was lie number 2. _

When the chauffeur took Michelle to Angelina’s place she started to feel nervous. They have been texting daily, but actually meeting her was different. She was going to the house of the woman she was having an affair with. She willingly went to her home, to be intimate with her, to possibly fall in love even deeper. What the hell was she doing? Before she started having a minor panic attack the chauffeur stopped the car “Ma’am we’ve arrived”. For a moment she thought about asking the chauffeur to drive her back to the airport, but when she looked out of the window and saw Angelina on the porch she stepped out of the car. The chauffeur took her suitcase from the trunk stepped into the car again and drove away.

Angelina had been excited all morning, she could finally spent some quality time with the woman who opened up her heart again. She had a whole diner planned and got some really good wine out of the cellar. When she saw Michelle stepping out of the car she saw that Michelle was nervous. She just stood there. Angelina walked up to her and saw doubt in Michelle’s eyes. She could do 2 things, asking her if she really wanted to be here with her or kiss her gently and wait out Michelle’s reaction. She chose the latter one.

As soon as Michelle felt Angelina’s soft lips on hers she instantly relaxed, all the nerves went away, and she kissed her back. Angelina smiled at her reaction _Good. She wants to be here._

The rest of the day went so natural, as if they’ve been together for ages. But the teasing, the quick make out session they had in almost every room when Angelina showed Michelle around reminded them that they weren’t. They were acting like 2 young people who fell in love for the first time and that their time was limited so they had to make the most out of it.

Angelina had the whole dinner planned but they ended up eating pizza in front of the TV with a glass of wine. They were wearing some oversized t shirts and just their panties after they ended up in the last room of the house tour- Angelina’s bedroom. What started as a quick make out session turned into some hot steamy sex.

They enjoyed each other’s company the whole weekend and they didn’t go shopping as planned, they were more busy doing each other than doing some shopping. Lying in Angelina’s arms in her bed after 2 days of sex, wine and comfort made Michelle feel like she was on top of the world. Like a fantasy coming true, Everything was good. Until her phone lit up from the nightstand, Angelina picked up her phone. “it’s your.. “ Angelina couldn’t say the word and gave Michelle her phone. Michelle picked up her phone and answered it, it was her husband.

David: Hi love, How are you ladies doing? Did you already went on a shopping spree?

Michelle’s heart sank. Suddenly she was back in reality. Her hands began to shake. She felt Angelina leaving the bed and the room, giving her some privacy.

Michelle: hi sweety, we’re doing good. We didn’t went shopping we had a huge hangover.

David: Yeah I can tell, your voice sounds shaky. What have you been doing? Went to a party?

Michelle: No, we just stayed at Angie’s place. We had a lot of wine, pizza and watched TV. Nothing special.

_ Lie number 3 _

David: sounds like a good girl party. Hahaha

Michelle: It sure was.

David : How late will your flight be back home today? Can’t wait to see you again

Michelle: 18.30, I can’t wait to see you too.

David: you don’t sound that happy to see me

Michelle: sorry love, that’s the wine. I just woke up. Offcourse I’m happy to see you again!

David: text me when you’ve arrived back on American soil okay?

Michelle: I will. Bye love you

David: love you too.

Michelle went downstairs to the kitchen to find Angelina. She was making toast with eggs for both of them. Neither of them dared to talk about the phone call Michelle just had. They tried to make the most out of the rest of the day before Michelle had to leave, but Angelina noticed that Michelle was more distant.

Angelina couldn’t blame her for it, it was stupid of her to think that Michelles husband wouldn’t call or send a text for that matter. They were married, it’s what married people do. They wanted to make sure their spouse was doing good, she wanted to know if Michelle was doing good. She could sense she wasn’t, but she didn’t wanted to force herself. She didn’t want to force this relationship, affair or whatever you want to call it. If Michelle wants to open up about her feelings about anything Michelle should be the one to start the conversation right? It was not Angelina’s place, not yet.

Michelle wanted to talk with Angelina about the call and how it made her feel, but she couldn’t. Not because she didn’t want to, but because of she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know how all of this made her feel. She needed some time to figure things out for herself.

Michelle kissed Angelina before she left the house “I’m sorry it ended this way” she said to Angelina.

“don’t ever be sorry” Angelina replied “the last couple of days had been amazing, so don’t ever say sorry”

This made Michelle smile.

In the plane back home Michelle could only think about one thing. _The last couple of days had indeed been amazing._


	8. 8.

8.

The last couple of weeks had been amazing and terrible at the same time. 

  
Amazing because Angelina took a filming project in LA so Michelle and Angelina could spend more time together (which they did, a lot). 

  
Terrible because guilt started to tear Michelle apart. All the lies she told her husband, she could even keep track of how many lies she had told just to be with Angelina. She hated herself for it, but she kept on doing so. 

  
Being together felt so natural, as if they had been together for years. But every message of Michelle’s husband, every time one of them had to go back to their own home they were reminded that they weren’t together as a couple. They were reminded that Michelle belonged to someone else.

  
A few times there had been pretty close encounters with Michelle’s husband. Angelina came over during her breaks, but they never knew when Michelle’s husband would be coming home. There had been 4 times when he walked in when Angelina was still in their home. Luckily for them they could cut off what they’ve been doing so he wouldn’t suspect a thing. Angelina was just a very good friend of Michelle, as far as he’s concerned. He actually liked Angelina. 

  
Michelle could see the hurt in Angelina’s eyes and Angelina could see Michelle’s struggle. They didn’t dare to talk about it, scared that it could end whichever they had together. The longer the affair kept going the more passionate became the time they spend together, as if each kiss could be the last one. They both knew sooner or later Michelle had to make her choice. Which for the sake of Michelle’s health better come sooner. 

  
A few days had past since Michelle last visited Angelina and she really missed her. She kept checking her phone to see if she’d any message from her. She knew Angelina was busy filming, but the thought of hearing from her excited Michelle. 

  
Michelle’s husband, walked in with 2 glasses of red wine. “here you go, love”… Michelle didn’t respond, she was still thinking about Angelina. “Hunny?” he tried asking for her attention again. Michelle suddenly snapped out of it “Oh I’m sorry love, thank you” she took a glass of wine from his hand. As soon as she got the glass she checked her phone again. 

  
“Love, we need to talk.” He said to her “what has been going on lately? You don’t act like you anymore.” This caught Michelle of guard “What do you mean? “ she replied. 

  
“You check your phone a thousand times a day. And when you get a message -…” he stopped his sentence when Michelle’s phone pinged, a message from Angelina. Michelle’s face lit up with excitement. She even forgot that David was taking to her and picked up her phone. 

  
“don’t” he said to her, not in an angry way but still firm. This stirred her again and she dropped her phone. “as I said, when you get a message you’re acting different.” He continued. “You’re so excited to go out every time… “ Michelle wanted to interrupt him but he shook his head and she decided not to talk “.. And every time when you get back home I can't help but notice that you're feeling down. It’s getting worse every time. And our relationship has become different as well, you’re more distant. What is going on? You know you can tell me everything. I’m just concerned, for you, me, us…” He wasn’t angry, but he was insecure. He had never been insecure with Michelle. 

  
Michelle’s eyes started tearing up. What was she supposed to say?

David seated his self next to her on the couch and held her hands that were trembling. “You can tell me anything, love. We’ll get trough it together” he reassured her “But you have to tell me.. “

  
She knew she had to tell about Angelina. It was time.“I… I.. Just know.. That I love you so much David.” She said between sobs. He nodded in reply and stroke her hair. “but… I fell in love with someone else.. I didn’t mean too… I love you… “ she continued “I don’t know what I was thinking… I think I wasn’t even thinking… it just happened.. “

Michelle started to hyperventilate, she just felt so guilty and saying those words out loud to her husband only made it worse. 

“So all those times you told me you met up with Angie, you were with some other man? “ David could get his head around the concept that his wife fell in love with someone else, like he was having a bad dream. 

  
Michelle looked at him confused “no. Not with another man….all those times I met up with her”

  
“Y-you m-mean.. “ David stuttered “Angelina?”

  
Michelle nodded, she looked at David trying to read his face, to look for an answer. But it was just blank. Out off all the things he had imagined, this blew his mind. His wife fell in love with another woman and not just a woman, with Angelina Jolie. 

  
“How? “ was the only thing that came out of his mouth. 

  
She started telling the story of how it all started, she left out all the times that they were intimated. She only told about a few kisses. David listened to her, he wasn’t angry or mad, probably because he was still in some sort of denial. 

  
After a few minutes silence filled the room. Michelle waited for him to reply, yell, talk, anything but this dreadful silence. Finally he broke the silence and he chose his words carefully “What do you want? “

  
“I don’t know David, I’m love you so much and I don’t want to throw away more than 25 years of marriage” Michelle replied “but I can’t deny that I don’t have feelings for Angelina”

  
David nodded, he understood “I don’t want to throw it away as well, I’m glad you trust me again by telling all this to me. I think we can make it work, marriage is a journey that we’ve been together in for so long, fighting for it is what makes it work. I get it that you have feelings for her. But if you want to make our marriage work, than I’m asking you, pleading you, begging you to stop all contact with her. “

  
It was only fair what David asked of her. He hugged her and hold her tight, then Michelle’s phone pinged again. David gave Michelle a kiss “Go see her, end it and come back home to me. “ he kissed her again and left the room. 

  
Michelle was still shaking, she picked her phone from the floor and without even reading Angelina’s messages she send her one.   
**Coming to your apartment, see you in 15 min X**

The doorbell rang and Angelina opened the door, she was so happy to see Michelle. She couldn’t stop thinking about her blond goddess and her sweet kisses all day. She couldn’t wait to have Michelle in her arms again. Honestly, beside her kids Michelle was the only thing on her mind. She never imagined feeling like this again, so deeply in love, so happy. She had many dreams that Michelle just stood on her foot someday telling that she was getting a divorce and be with Angelina the rest of her life. Those were the sweetest dreams. Yes she had falling in love with Michelle, but the last couple of weeks she started to _**love**_ her as well. She couldn’t imagine a life without her. 

  
As soon as she saw Michelle face however her happiness went away, she saw that Michelle had been crying. “What’s wrong, hun? Come in.” she kissed Michelle but noticed that Michelle didn’t return it as usual.

  
“I told him” Michelle almost whispered the words, as if she didn’t want to tell her 

  
Angelina was shocked, she didn’t know how to react. She wanted to hold Michelle and tell her everything will be all right. She stepped forward to Michelle to embrace her but Michelle did a step back. Now Angelina’s face changed from shocked to confused. 

  
“I’m going to stay with him. The time we had was amazing, but I can’t.. “ Michelle started crying again “I – we, we just should stop having contact. I’ll miss you more than you’ll ever know” 

  
Michelle didn’t even dare to look Angelina in the eye. She didn’t want to see the pain and hurt. She didn’t want to see the woman who she fell in love with in tears. Angelina had always been a force of nature in her eyes, and she didn’t want it to break. She ran out of the apartment before Angelina could do a thing. Angelina was just nailed to the ground. Michelle closed the door, she’d had to get out as fast as she could. When she ran through the hallway back to her car she heard a cry, a loud cry of pain coming from Angelina’s apartment. 

  
Michelle hated herself, but she did what was best right? 


	9. 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few weeks had been crazy, with al the holidays and birthdays I have this time of the year. So I'm sorry it took this long to upload again.

9.1

In the first week after Michelle left Angelina she tried to focus on her husband. Michelle had send a message to Angelina the moment she got home after she left her saying that she didn’t want Angelina to contact her, she needed her time and space.

Michelle knew that if Angelina would send her a message anyway she definitely would reply to it and would go back to her and tell her she’s sorry.   
Angelina didn’t send her a message though. Michelle was disappointed, but glad that Angelina respected her message and give her marriage a chance. Because her marriage did deserve it, they had been together for so long and been through a lot. She couldn’t just throw it away, because of a simple crush.   
Michelle just kept in telling herself, it was just a simple crush. Nothing more than that. 

The second week Michelle booked a vacation for her and her husband to the Maldives. They had a great time together, but Michelle’s mind occasionally drifted off, thinking of Angelina. She wondered how Angelina was doing, she hadn’t heard from her at all. She got tempted to text her, especially when she had a few wines, but then she looked at her husband and that kept her from actually sending a message.

  
The weeks after that there were days that she was doing quite all right . However the days she thought about Angelina a lot were the worst. She found herself crying in the bathroom more often. She grew more distant to everyone who was close to her. People close to her asked Michelle if something was wrong and if there was any way they could help her, but she dismissed them.

Her husband noticed it to. He saw how hard Michelle was trying to keep their marriage work, how badly she wanted it to work. He also saw her crying in the bathroom, she was in need of someone else but him. He saw his dear, beautiful wife who always had this sparkle in her eyes fading away, she didn’t eat well, even her skin tone looked grey. Because he was the only one who knew about why Michelle acted this way he decided to ask one of Michelle’s best friends to come over and talk to her. Maybe sharing her story would help her.

“look who’s here darling” David said to Michelle, who was sitting on the couch. Michelle looked up and saw Cher walking in.

“oh dear, you look like a total mess” Cher said. Cher was absolutely right. Michelle wore a sweatshirt (probably for 2 days looking at the stains), her hair was all tangled in a messy bun on top of her head. Cher looked shocked and nodded to David.

Michelle didn’t really reply to cher, which was a first. She heard David tell her that he needed to go to work and that Cher would stay with her.  
Cher put down her bag, took of her coat and walked towards the kitchen. She came back a minute later with 2 glasses and a bottle of wine. While she poured the wine she talked to Michelle “OK, talk. What is going on with you?"

Michelle took a one of the glasses “Nothing.. I’m fine.. “

“Bullshit” Cher replied “the last thing you are is fine, you can trust me. Tell me what’s up”

Michelle looked at her and tears started filling her eyes. She knew she could trust Cher, they had been friends for so long. She was one of the sweetest most genuine person she knew.  
Cher saw Michelle’s eyes tearing up and that her face turned red. She sat cdown next to Michelle on the couch and gave her a hug “you know you can tell me anything. I hate seeing you like this. Please tell me. David wouldn’t tell me what’s wrong either.. “

“But he asked you to come here didn’t he? “ Michelle got a little bit angry know

“yes he did, and clearly it was a good thing he did. “Cher replied in a soft voice. “I won’t leave until you tell me what’s wrong”

Knowing Cher she actually would stay until she told her everything, so Michelle saw no other choice than telling her.   
“There is someone else… “Michelle waited for Cher to reply, get angry, scream or anything. Cher however kept quiet, she wanted to be there for her friend not judge her. 

“You can tell me, I won’t judge” Cher said in a calm and soothing voice.

Michelle told her everything. How it all started, how the relationship developed, she admitted that she had sex too (which she still hadn’t told her husband yet), that she got carried away in the affair, how she enjoyed being with this other person who brought her so much joy. As Michelle continued her story her spark started to come back in her eyes. She ended her story with that she told David and broke up with the other person “…. It was just a stupid crush, nothing more”

Cher saw her friends smile grew wider and the spark in her eyes coming back as she told everything to her. “First of all, this wasn’t just a crush. You were clearly in love. Second, are you going to tell the name of the person who made my friend this crazy in love?”

Michelle smiled “The force of nature herself.. ”

When filming maleficent Michelle always had close contact with Cher, per usual. They talked about the cast a few times and more specifically how Michelle loved every person. Michelle had described Angelina as a force of nature, she always spoke highly of her. She stated multiple times that Angelina was a strong, powerful yet sweet and gentle woman. A force to reckon with, a force of nature. 

Cher’s jaw dropped. “No fucking way… “

For the first time in a while Michelle finally felt happy again. She never thought talking about it and be honest the affair with Angelina would lift such a weight of her shoulders. She took a big sip from her wine and laughed about Cher’s reaction, who clearly couldn’t wrap her head around just yet. “So that’s the story”

They talked about it the rest of the night. Cher was most of all impressed with Michelle, out of every person she could fell in love with and would love her back she chose one if the hottest woman on earth who was also 18 years younger. The more they talked the more Michelle got her appetite back, she could finally eat something without feeling sick. 

“So what are you going to do? “ Cher finally asked with a serious tone “When I walked in the beginning of this evening you looked like a total mess and now you still look like a mess, but a mess with a sparkle in her eyes and a big smile on her face. It’s clear that you’re head over heels for her. I haven’t seen you like this in ages. The way you talk about her is like a schoolgirl who met the love of her life”

Michelle sighed “I honestly don’t know. I love David, obviously. I want my marriage to work. But Angie… “ she paused for a second not sure what she was about to say “ Angelina just makes me go crazy, in a good way. I feel so loved, beautiful, wanted, sexy, secure, confident and a thousand other great things when I’m with her. “

Cher nodded, she understand the conflict that her friend is going trough. “What you need girl, I a night out.” Cher said “this Saturday I’m going to a party and you’re going with me. You heed to get out of this house and get some fresh air”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The intention of this chapter is was getting both Michelle ad Angelina in it, but I just hadn't got the time. So this is chapter 9.1,i really hope I'll get 9.2 out next week ☺️


	10. 9.2

9.2  
_**Come to the party! Let’s get fucking drunk. You deserve it.**_

It was a text message from Elle. Angelina knew that her friend meant it in the best way possible, but she didn’t really feel like partying. She had told her that someone broke her heart again, just as she started to finally let somebody in. What Angelina didn’t do was go into details, she didn’t tell her about Michelle. Elle was not stupid though and knew that Michelle was the one who broke Angelina’s heart. Elle however didn’t force Angelina in committing it, she didn’t want to ruin their friendship. 

_ **Angie, I’m going to keep texting you, until you’ll reply you’re coming.** _

Again Angelina ignored the message. The last couple of weeks had been dreadful, she wanted to go to Michelle and tell her how she felt. Michelle didn’t even let her have a chance to speak, she just stormed into her apartment, ended their relationship, stormed out again and on top of it all she texted Angelina not to contact her anymore.. The more Angelina thought about it the more angry she got with Michelle.

_ **The wine is calling you Angie, come on!** _

Breakups for young people like Elle were so different for people like her, Angelina thought to herself. They just go out drinking, have a few cries and laughs and after a few weeks it’s all over and better. Maybe this time her friend was right though, she really needed a night out, let herself go and get drunk. When her relationship with Brad ended it was different, she had to take it slow, she had to think about the kids. But this time it was her heart that was broken, only hers. _Fuck this, I’m going to get wasted._

_ **-I’m on my way** _

_ **Fuck yes Angie! This night is going to be epic!** _

Angelina looked in her closet and found a little black dress with small straps. Perfect for a drunk night out. She grabbed some black high heels, put on some basic make up and let her hair hang loose. She looked into a mirror and told her self she would only have fun tonight, time to let go of all the sad feelings and enjoy an amazing party. 

The party was held at a huge manor. There were multiple party zones with different kind of music. All kind of celebrities were invited, actors, musicians, models you name it. 

Elle waved at her, she and some friends were in a huge room with a DJ. They immediately offered Angelina a shot of malibu and a glass of wine. Before she knew she already had 15shots and a couple of glasses of wine. She danced with her friends and enjoyed herself, for the first time in weeks. More shots were handed out and Angelina started to get drunk. She decided to go to another party zone that was more relaxed, one of the rooms was transformed into a Irish pub which looked amazing. She didn’t knew anyone in it, but she didn’t care and went in.

She took a seat at the bar and a beer was handed over to her right away. A group of young models walked over to her to start a conversation. Maybe it was just the booze but Angelina could swear one of them, a pretty blonde one, looked like Michelle. She instantly started longing for Michelle again and all the alcohol didn’t help either. If she couldn’t have Michelle, maybe she could get this young woman and started flirting with her. The blonde went along with it, who wouldn’t want a sexy drunk night with Angelina Jolie?

Normally Angelina wasn’t a beer drinker, but the ambiance this room, this little Irish pub made her enjoy beer very much. The bar tender turned on some 70/80790s music which everyone could sing along and put the volume up. Angelina, the group of models and the other people in the room started dancing and singing along. They all had a great time together.

Angelina noticed a couple making out in the corner and this made her longing for Michelle even more. _Good God, how much she wanted to taste Michelle’s lips again. Feel her naked body against hers._ She looked at the blonde model standing in front of her, it wasn’t Michelle but if she would close her eyes she could surely imagine it was. She stepped towards her and started making out. 

Everyone around the 2 woman started ‘wooohoo’-ing. Angelina and the model started laughing and kissed again. When they stopped making out Angelina looked into the crowd. She recognized a face in the crowd and it immediately turned her sober. 

Michelle was standing in the midst of the crowd with a look of horror and shock. Tears rolling down her face. Her hands clasped together in front of her heart as if she wanted to push her heart back into her chest, when it clearly looked like someone just ripped her heart out of it. 

Angelina felt guilty and full of sorrow. She pushed the model away and started walking, almost running, towards Michelle. Before she could reach her Michelle turned around and ran away.

_Not this time_. Angelina didn’t want to let her go, she needed to explain all that Michelle just witnessed. She needed to know that all Angelina could ever think about is her. Seeing Michelle made it so clear to Angelina, the only person she wanted to share the rest of her life with is Michelle. She was ready to fight to get her back. 

There would be only one thing that would stop Angelina from pursuing a relationship with Michelle: If Michelle would look her into her eyes and tell her to leave. 


	11. 10.

  
Angelina followed Michelle trough the corridors, she didn’t know where she was going. Finally Michelle found a door that led them outside to the garden. When Michelle stepped outside she took in a fresh breath of air and started to ease her pace. Angelina waited a couple of seconds before she walked towards Michelle. Angelina took one of Michelle’s hands in hers, her hand didn’t feel as strong as it used to. Angelina took a closer look at Michelle’s body and face, she was taken aback with what she saw. She looked terrible, not entirely at all how she remembered her blond goddess. This wasn’t just because she saw Angelina kissing another woman, this had been going on for a while. 

“shall we find a place where we can sit down and talk for a bit? “ Angelina asked carefully. Michelle just nodded. They walked around for a bit in the garden, hands still intertwined. They found a small tea house with a big chair, almost a small couch, in it. Angelina led Michelle in and they sat down next to each other. 

Angelina was thankful that Michelle wanted to take the time as well to sit and talk, she could easily run away again like last time. Angelina put her arms around Michelle and held her close, seeing the woman she loved like this hurt her so much. At first Michelle’s muscles tensed, but as soon as Angelina planted a kiss on her forehead she relaxed.

It was Angelina to speak up first “I have so many things to say, but first let me apologize. I’m sorry you had to witness that kiss. I have had way to many drinks already…”

Michelle interrupted her “.. You don’t have to be sorry, you’re single. You can be with whoever you want..you’re not mine… I don’t care.. “ her voice was brittle, everything was falling apart. Her marriage, her body, her mind and now Angelina has clearly moved on. She didn’t know what to do anymore, she didn’t want to care anymore. 

Now Angelina started to get mad and got out of the chair. “I want to be with you Michelle, these last couple of weeks had been terrible. You just walked out on me without I could say anything. You demanded me not to contact you.” Michelle tried to interrupt her, but Angelina was having non of it. “no, you did at the talking last time. Now it’s my turn. I want you to know this. I get it, you want to work on your marriage. I respected your wishes. But seeing you like this, you look like a mess. It makes me feel like I’m the one to blame for it all.” Angelina noticed the shock on Michelle’s face as she started to raise her voice. She instantly softened it “I only kissed that other woman because she somehow reminded me of you, I just wanted to kiss you.. I want to be yours Michelle, I want you to care, I want to take care of you, I want to make you happy… “Angelina took in a deep breath”.. I love you Michelle. “ she sat down next to Michelle again and kissed her. 

Michelle didn’t refuse the kiss, but she didn’t really returned it either. She was still kinda struck with what Angelina just told her. Telling a person that you are in love is a big thing, however telling a person that you _**love**_ them is on a whole different level. Michelle surely was in love with Angelina, but she couldn’t bring herself to say it back. 

When their lips parted Michelle started talking, well more like whispering, maybe it was al the stress of lately but it was hard for her to find her voice. “You are not to blame. I’m in this as much as you are. The last couple of weeks had been hard on me as well, I tried to make my marriage work. In spite of al the effort I tried to put in it you are the only thing on my mind. I couldn’t eat or sleep….Yet, seeing you here made it al clear to me. I want to be with you Ange. Seeing you kissing someone else just as I was about to talk to you did hurt….” Angelina whispered a quick ‘I’m sorry’ again “… don’t be sorry. It hurts, but it also made it even more clear to me that I want to be with you. I’m glad you ran after me this time. Thank you for respecting my wishes regarding my marriage, however I think that ship has sailed. “

Angelina couldn’t believe the words that came out of Michelle’s mouth. “am I dreaming? “ she asked Michelle. 

Michelle started laughing “no silly, this is al very real”. This time it was Michelle who initiated the kiss. She let her hands roam Angelina’s body, she had missed her so much. Angelina deepened the kiss, this was the kiss she was longing for, no one other than Michelle could make her feel this way. 

Before they got carried away with their kisses and feeling up each other’s bodies there was a knocking on the tea house’s glass. They both jumped up to see who caught them making out. 

While Angelina’s face was still in shock, Michelle’s softened. It was Cher, who had a huge smile on her face. She opened the door and let herself in “So here you girls at. Been looking for ages. Good to see you too made up.”Angelina gave cher and Michelle a confused look. “Michelle told me all about your affair last week. I’m glad she did. That woman is head over heels for you. “ cher smiled at Angelina. 

“head over heels huh? “ Angelina said teasingly to Michelle. Michelle raised an eyebrow and gave her a quick kiss. 

Cher interrupted the two love birds again “People have been asking where the two of you are, so I’m glad I’m the one that found you like this. Michelle, I’m happy for you that you clearly made your choice, but think about the consequences if some else found you with Angelina just now.”

Michelle felt ashamed, Cher was right. She should be more careful, the people she loved shouldn’t find out troughout gossip magazines that she has an affair with Angelina. She needed to tell them face to face. 

“OK, who wants something to drink? We came here to party, so let’s go back.” Cher said

Both Michelle and Angelina just wanted to be alone together, nevertheless some wine and have fun at a party sounded really good as well. They both needed to unwind from everything that had been going on lately, so they followed cher back to the party. 

And fun they had, laughing, drinking, dancing and singing along with the music; this night surely was a night to remember. When Michelle turned around to ger back to Cher and Angelina after she got her drink at the bar, she noticed the young woman who Angelina had been kissing. She had her eyes locked in Angelina and clearly wanted to resume her night with Angelina. A rush of jealousy came over Michelle, Angelina was hers, only hers. Michelle quickly ordered a red wine and walked towards Angelina. 

Just as the model reached Angelina and wanted to say something to her, Michelle ‘accidently’ bumped into her and spilled the glass of red wine all over her white dress. The model was absolutely thunderstruck about what just happened.   
.”Oh my, I’m so sorry. Your pretty dress is al ruined now” Michelle said in an over the top sarcastic, yet sweet voice. She smiled on of her devilish smiles at the young woman. Michelle took a sip of her own wine and continued to say, in a lower, bitchy voice:”Just go home and don’t ever come near Angelina again.” The young woman was so shocked she turned around and walked away in silence. 

Cher and Angelina’s Jaws dropped, they never thought Michelle would be capable of such a thing. 

“What? “ Michelle said to Angelina and Cher. 

They both replied with “nothing” and started laughing. 

As the night went on and Michelle couldn’t stand on her own feet anymore they decided to go home. Michelle had convinced Angelina to spend the night at her place, her husband was out of town anyway. They stepped into Michelle’s house, both of them were so exhausted that they did even reach the bedroom. They lay down on the couch, spooning each other and giving sweet kisses. 

They didn’t need words to tell one another how they felt. They could sense it in their bodies and the beating of their hearts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all got a great Christmas Holiday and I wish you all the best for 2020, make it a great one! ☺️🤘🏻


	12. 11.

The next morning Michelle woke up with a huge headache and disorientated. How the hell did she ended on the couch? She couldn’t really remember what happened last night. She sat up straight, this made her head hurt even more. A loud noise came from the kitchen, it almost gave Michelle a minor heart attack. _Who the hell is in the kitchen? David doesn’t come back until tomorrow_ she thought to herself. Then Angelina came walking out of the kitchen with a broken plate in her hand.

“I’m sorry” Angelina said. 

Suddenly it all came rushing back in Michelle’s head, everything what happened last night. She stood up and walked towards Angelina, gave her a huge smile, grabbed the plate out of her hand and threw it on the floor and started to kiss her passionately. They made their way back to the couch, watching their steps so they wouldn’t stand in any shards from the broken plate. Michelle tore off any piece of clothing Angelina was wearing, she craved for her body for so long. She started kissing every part of Angelina’s body that her lips could find. Her kisses were dominant, after last night Michelle knew one thing for sure: Angelina was hers and she wanted to express it in every way possible. Michelle’s hands roamed her body, lingering on her breasts, kneading her nipples until they were hard and playfully licked and sucked them. “Your mine now” Michelle purred into Angelina’s ear. 

Those words send shivers down Angelina’s spine. Angelina didn’t know where this lustful Michelle came from, but she let it all happen. She loved the way Michelle explored every part of her body, ravishing it. Angelina cupped Michelle’s chin with her hand so she could kiss her. As the kiss deepened Angelina felt Michelle’s hand between her legs, her fingers gently stroking her wetness. This drove Angelina mad and she let out a moan. Michelle continued fingering Angelina, every now and then Michelle pushed one or two fingers inside her. Michelle’s index finger found Angelina’s clit and playfully caressed it, but with Michelle getting more aroused as well she became more rough with every stroke. Angelina was breathing heavily and moans came out on a regular pace, some louder than others. As Michelle started kissing and biting Angelina’s neck, Angelina’s hand worked its way under Michelle’s bra and started to play with her breasts. Angelina’s thumb made circular motions on Michelle’s nipple and Michelle started to follow the same pace with her index finger on Angelina’s clit. Now Angelina’s moans only became louder and louder, Michelle heard Angelina said things like; God, fuck; yes, just like that. It was hard for Angelina to talk at all. Angelina screamed out of pleasure when her orgasm hit her. 

Michelle gazed over Angelina, she was the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. Not only on the outside, but also in the inside. She couldn’t comprehend why Angelina wanted to be with her, but she was glad she did. The pure lust she felt just minutes ago all went away and a new emotion, which she couldn’t quite figure out yet, but it filled her entire being. “You are so beautiful, you can have anyone you want” she said softly “Why me?”

Angelina was taken aback by this question. Just as she wanted to please Michelle she hit her with this question. Angelina put a few strands of Michelle’s hair behind her ear so she could get a better look of her face. For the first time since the party she looked at peace, calm and happy. This made Angelina smile, all she wanted was for Michelle to be happy. Angelina gently stroked Michelle’s hair as she said “Because you’re my equal, in every way possible. “ Michelle smiled at her answer, but Angelina didn’t leave her answer with that and continued. “Yes, I could chose another partner. Like that girl from yesterday.” Angelina gave Michelle a quick smirk when. Michelle narrowed her eyes in annoyance “However, I could never be with someone who looks up to me that much. Someone who isn’t really anybody, don’t get me wrong. I don’t mean it in a bitchy way. But I need someone who _**doesn’t need**_ me, someone who is perfectly fine doing things on their own, who is their own person.” She took in a deep breath “Someone like you. Strong, independent, yet sweet and caring, who is smart and… incredibly sexy.” 

Michelle was definitely satisfied with Angelina’s answer. “Thank you Ange” she kissed Angelina softly “Thank you for being you, for loving me the way you do”. 

“Always remember that. I love you, I’ll do anything to make you happy.” Angelina replied. 

A devilish smile came across Michelle’s face. “Anything huh?” she purred “How about we finish what we started in the bathtub?” 

“Mhmm., sounds good to me.” Angelina said in between kisses. 

Michelle got up and started walking towards the stairs. “Are you coming, love?” she reached out her hand to Angelina.

“I’ll be right up, I’ll clean up those broken plates first.” Angelina replied. 

Michelle looked at the mess at the floor “yeah, we should probably clean those up first.”

“I’ll do that sweetheart, you go up and make us a nice and steamy bath.” Angelina got up and placed a kiss on Michelle’s cheek. 

Michelle let out a soft giggle “You really know how to treat your girl”. Michelle’s eyes sparkled with joy as she left the room. 

Angelina couldn’t help but smile. She never felt so lucky and happy in a long time. The thought of being with Michelle from now on was amazing. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart beating rapidly. 

“You really love her don’t you?” a male voice said. Angelina turned around and saw Michelle’s husband walking into the room. 

For a split second Angelina was scared and shocked. However somehow she felt proud, she didn’t know were this feeling came from. She didn’t want to start to fight with David, but she sure as hell wasn’t going down without one. Michelle was hers and she wasn’t going to give up. “Yes, I do.” 

“Put on some clothes.” He said. 

Suddenly Angelina realized she was still naked. She quickly grabbed her little black dress and put it on. “For how long have you been standing there?”

“I heard Michelle thanking you. I wanted to storm in, but realized that wouldn’t do any good. We need to talk.” There wasn’t any anger in his voice nor hate. 

Angelina couldn’t figure out what he wanted but decided to follow him into the dining room. 


	13. 12.

The foam and perfume that came from the bathtub started to fade slowly. Michelle was wondering what Angelina took this long to join her, it honestly was kinda killing the mood. She counted to 60 in her head and stepped out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked to the living room. Angelina wasn’t there, but the shards of the plate still lay on the floor. Michelle stood silent in the middle of the room for a moment, a puddle of water started to appear around her feet. “Ange?” Michelle called out.

For a moment she was scared that Angelina left her, but then she heard Angelina’s voice came out from the dining room “In here”

“What’s keeping you from having me in the bath-“ Michelle nearly choked in her own words when she walked into the dining room and saw Angelina seated at the table with her husband. She froze. Couldn’t bring out a single word anymore. There was only one word that came to mind: _fuck_. 

Angelina got up from her chair “I’ll leave you two alone for a moment”. David nodded at Angelina. When she walked out of the room past Michelle she grabbed her hand for a quick moment, squeezed it softly and gave her a feint smile. 

“Take a seat” David offered. 

Michelle started to shake and cry “I-, I-“ again Michelle couldn’t speak, it felt like someone was choking her, punching her in the chest, kicking her feet all at the same time. She fell down, her legs couldn’t carry the weight anymore. Seeing her husband again made her reconsider every word she had said to Angelina. She was so torn between the two of them. Michelle started to scream and cry even louder. 

It was hard for Angelina not to ran back into the dining room as she heard the woman she loved breaking into pieces, but she knew it was for the best just to wait. She owed it to David to let them have this conversation. 

Michelle felt familiar strong arms around her, a split second everything was normal. David spoke again, this time more gentle “we need to talk.” 

The whole conversation was mostly one sided. David was the one who talked. Michelle just sat there on a chair, no memory of how she got from the floor to the chair. She listened in silence, not daring to look David in the eye. The greater part of the conversation even slipped her mind. She picked up some words and small sentences. “I love you…. let go… seeing you happy… pain… hurt…. Devastating… sparkle in your eyes… love…. Crying… angry.. Joy..” it just didn’t make sense, not right now anyway. 

“Michelle can you look at me please?” David pleaded. Michelle looked up, her eyes still red from all the crying she did. “The bottom line is. I think I have to let you go. I know you love me, but this thing you have with…” he couldn’t bear to speak out Angelina’s name “…I mean you brought her into our home. You obviously didn’t care about us, our marriage, you only cared about getting laid. “ Now tears fell from David’s eyes as well. 

Michelle looked David in the eye “I’m so sorry David, so sorry for all of this”

“I think it’s better for you to leave now, I need to be on my own for a while” David said “I’ve talked to her, she knows about it. She will fill you in with all the details”

Michelle hated to leave David like this, she hated herself for it. However she knew it was for the best right now. Michelle got up from the chair “Goodbye David”. These words hurt both of them so much that they both started crying again.Michelle walked out of the dining room to find herself safely in Angelina’s arms. 

Michelle was shivering, the towel wrapped around her was getting cold. Angelina guided Michelle towards the bedroom and change her into some regular clothes. She got some of Michelle’s stuff from her closet and put it in a bag. Angelina hated to see her like this, but couldn’t help to be somewhat happy. Michelle was finally hers. 

In the car back to Angelina’s home there was nothing more than silence, Angelina didn’t even turn up the music. When they arrived at Angelina’s apartment she guided Michelle upstairs. It was weird to think that this would be _**their**_ apartment from now on. Angelina had always imagine it to be a happy event, but this was far from it. 

When they entered the apartment Angelina poured both of them a glass of wine. It was just 11.00 in the morning, but she could sure use some wine now. Michelle looked like a complete mess. She sat down on Angelina’s couch with the glass of wine in her hands. Angelina sat down next to her, not completely sure what to do. 

Angelina followed her instinct and took Michelle into her arms and kissed her on top of her head. “you can let it all go my love, I’m here to hold you, I’ll never let you go” Angelina said in a soothing voice. Again Michelle started sobbing uncontrollably. Angelina however never let go of her. She hold her firmly in her arms. After an hour or so Michelle started to calm down a bit and asked about what Angelina and David had discussed. 

Angelina told her that she actually had a pretty decent conversation with him and that they figured some things out. They had to tell the kids, get a divorce and this all needs to be done under the radar of any media vultures. Michelle’s husband needed time to process all of it and he would give a sign whenever he was ready for all of it to be known to the rest of the world. Michelle nodded throughout the conversation in understanding. “I’ll be by your side every step of the way. You don’t have to do anything alone.” Angelina said while wiping away tears from Michelle’s face with her thumb. 

“Thank you Ange” Michelle said with a slight smile and gave Angelina a quick kiss. Michelle couldn’t really see it now with all what was going on, however deep down she knew it, this was the beginning of something great. 

They finished their wine and just sat there for a while. “how about some pizza for breakfast? “ Angelina implied. 

Michelle laughed “That is so wrong, yet so good on so many levels”, as is her relationship with Angelina she thought to herself “Why the hell not, we’ll order a family size one so we can eat all day"

“OK that’s just gross” Angelina said with a smirk. “I’m glad to see you laughing again though, so I’ll order a family size pizza. Anything for that smile”

When Angelina had ordered the pizza she kissed Michelle and Michelle pulled her in close. Each kiss became even more passionate. Lust was taking over Angelina again, feeling Michelle’s body move underneath her own, feeling her soft skin below her fingertips, feeling her precious lips pressed against her own. 

At first Michelle was taken aback by her own reaction, giving in to Angelina’s kiss so easily and pulling her close. She just left her husband a few hours ago, but the desire she has for Angelina conquered all of that. After all those weeks dreaming of Angelina kissing every part of her body, ravishing it, she could finally let go of the dream and actually live it. 

_It was wrong, but by God it felt good_. 


	14. 14

The days that followed were some of the best and worst days combined for both Angelina and Michelle.

The best moments were when it was just the two of them spending time together. Yes, the sex was great, but they both knew that a relationship doesn’t survive solely on sex. So they talked, a lot. They talked for hours and hours, sometimes they totally lost track off time. Their conversation were about nothing serious at all and nitpicking on stuff. Shittalking about people/colleagues that they both dislike, nothing bonds more than common enemies. However they also had serious talks about what defined them as a person, their beliefs and values. The more they got to know each other, the perfect their match seemed to be. Two intelligent individuals who were genuinely interested in one another and had tremendous amount of respect for each other on business and personal level.

They also had a lot of fun, dancing and singing along as loud as they could with whatever song was on the radio. Cuddling on the couch, watching movies with a big bowl of popcorn between them and a bottle of wine. Telling funny stories about their lives. They made plans of all the things they want to see and go to together as soon as their relationship would be out in the open. Fantasizing of how they would make their relationship public.

Their favorite way of spending time still were their make-out sessions that lead to hot, steamy sex. If you wouldn’t know any better it looked like they were still both in their early 20’s. The fun part about that being with another woman was still quite new and exiting for Michelle, she had a lot if exploring to do. Angelina was eager to teach her and have her way with Michelle. Angelina wanted to know every possible way she could pleasure Michelle. But more so she wanted to show Michelle what she had been missing out on all those years of just having sex with men.

There was one thing that topped all of it and made them happy; waking up in each other’s arms.

All these amazing things unfortunately also had a bad side.

Telling Michelle’s kids about Angelina had been heart breaking, they were shocked, mad, in disbelief. David had backed her up, telling them that he and Michelle had done everything to safe their marriage, but it just didn’t work out. Michelle really appreciated David for it, but also knew that David was lying. She hadn’t done everything she could to safe her marriage, but honestly she was so happy with Angelina that she didn’t even thought about saving her marriage anymore. She, truly hoped that her kids could find it in their hearts to give her relationship with Angelina a chance. Luckily her daughter told her that she just wants her mother to be happy.

The most difficult of all was keeping their relationship a secret. It was David’s wish that they wouldn’t go out in public as long as he and Michelle were still married. Plus he wanted time to arrange everything and deal with it personally. Angelina and Michelle respected that wish. It took a lot of energy to constantly sneak around, watch their every step so the paparazzi wouldn’t get hold of it.

There was one thing that topped all of it and made them sad; Michelle had to go to Canada to shoot a film, so for a couple of weeks they wouldn’t wake up in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long delay on this chapter and that it so short. It had been a crazy couple of weeks lately.


	15. 15

The intercom rang and Angelina looked up confused. She didn’t expect anybody to come over today. She hoped it would be Michelle. After being almost a month apart, Michelle would come home sometime this week. Angelina really missed having her around, her laugh, her scent, even the way she could just sit in silence and read a book was a pure joy to watch. Michelle had said she would call Angelina if she knew which day she would fly back. Maybe she had taken a early flight to surprise Angelina. Her happy thought immediately went away as soon as she realized that Michelle had her own key to the apartment. The intercom rang again and she answered it.

“Good morning ma’am” The receptionist nice and happy voice came trough the speaker “there are some guys from a moving company here, but I don’t see any appointments planned. “

“That’s weird, I’ll come down to see what’s up”. Angelina replied.

She opened the door and two men greeted her, they told her they worked for a moving company and they had a mini-van full of stuff for her. Angelina was confused, no one gave her a message about a moving company. She expected to get all of Michelle’s stuff as soon as Michelle was back from Canada, but now right now. “Could it be you guys are mistaken?” she asked. “No Ma’am” the older of the two man said “The man who gave us the order also gave us this letter, maybe it will explain something” he handed over the letter to Angelina.

_We had contact with our lawyer a few days ago and she listed the stuff she wanted to keep. She clearly gets want she wants, you ruined her. I hope she ruins your life just as you ruined my life. You two fucking deserve each other. Anyway and I can’t stand to keep this shit in my house. So before I break any of it and I get trouble for it… Here you have it. _

Angelina got a bit mad while reading this short letter. How dare he?

She had talked with Michelle a lot about the whole divorce. Michelle didn’t want much out of it, she had made David’s life miserable, she knew that. She didn’t want to make it more difficult as it already was. Angelina also reminded Michelle about the way David handled their affair and how he let Michelle go to be happy. Thus Michelle only wanted a few personal items, clothes, jewelry and her cat, nothing more and nothing less. It was pretty reasonable. Plus they had respected David’s wish of not going public with their relationship until he was okay with it.

Angelina wondered what happened that made him react in such way. Nevertheless she let the men from the moving company put the boxes in her home. The last thing the men brought in was a traveling basket for cats. Angelina almost forgot about the cat. _Oh yeah, I’m a cat owner now._ She did like Michelle’s cat, whenever Angelina was at Michelle’s place, _Michelle’s old place_ she reminded herself, the cat always sat on Angelina’s lap to cuddle.

Angelina thanked the men as they walked out and closed the door behind them. She closed all the doors that led to the other rooms as well so she could let the cat roam the living room and get used to it’s new living situation. Angelina sat down in the couch as she watched the cat, which was terrified of its new surroundings and hid under table. Angelina remember she still had some tuna in the kitchen so she went to get some, she put it on a small plate and placed it in front of the table. The cat slowly walked towards the plate as soon as it smelled the tuna and start eating it. Angelina sat down next to the cat and started pet it.

After a while Angelina decided to check out some boxes to see if she could find the litter box and cat food. During her search she found some beautiful antiques, paintings and pictures. Because this was now Michelle’s place to Angelina decided place Michelle’s belongings around the apartment. Meanwhile the cat became more confident and started following Angelina into the other rooms.

When Angelina put the last piece of Michelle’s clothing in the closet it really felt like it was their apartment, and damn that felt good. Accomplished with herself she poured in a glass of wine, she thought about calling Michelle to let her know all her belongings arrived but she also wanted it to be a surprise. However, because of the tone of David’s letter it was for the best to call Michelle. She picked up her phone and just when she unlocked it the doorbell rang again. _Goddammit _

Kinda agitated Angelina opened the door and saw a pair of friendly eyes.

“Hi! “ Elle said happily “ I was just close by and decided to come over, is that okay? I haven’t heard from you in a while, not since the party”

Angelina was surprised by Elle’s visit. “Of course that’s okay. My life has been quite the Rollercoaster after the party.”

Elle started wiggling on her toes, she didn’t quite understand why Angelina just stood still in the doorway and not invite her in.

Angelina noticed Elle’s movement and the confused look in her face. Normally she would invite her in, but with Michelle’s stuff in the apartment it would be way to obvious that they are in a relationship. They wanted their relationship to be a secret for just a bit longer, although she trusted Elle she didn’t want to risk it. Maybe Elle would tell someone who she trusted and well, that’s the recipe for disaster.

“I’m sorry Elle, normally I would invite you in. But I don’t have time at the moment. I’m quite busy and have some important calls to make” Angelina wanted to sound as vague as possible so Elle wouldn’t ask about it.

Elle smiled “That’s all right, maybe another… - “ elle paused for a brief moment “ -… is that Michelle’s cat? “

Angelina felt the cat nuzzling up at her legs. _Damn it._ There was no point in denying “Yes it is, I’m taking care of it while Michelle is in Canada”

Elle got a smirk on her face “Why yes, it makes total sense that you look after her cat. It’s not like she has a home of her own with a husband who could take care of it” Elle said sassy. Elle wasn’t dumb, all the things she had witnessed in the last couple of months she knew Angelina and Michelle were more than just friends. This only confirmed her theory even more so.

Angelina narrowed her eyes “I’m sorry Elle, I’ve got to go”

“I understand, let me know if you want to chat about that Rollercoaster named Pfeiffer you've been in” Elle said teasingly, she gave Angelina a hug and walked away.

_Shit shit shit_.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Michelle’s number.

-“Hey sweetie, I was just thinking about you” Michelle said in a dreamy voice

“Hi babe, I think we have some trouble at our hands”

-“what’s wrong?”

“All your stuff arrived today, plus some bullshit angry letter and Elle knows about us.. I don’t know what to do… “ Angelina’s voice became shaky.

-“wait what? I was planning to surprise you, but I’ll be back tomorrow morning. We’ll deal with everything then. It will be just fine my love”


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I felt like writing an extra chapter this week. So here you go.

The sun started rising while Michelle was on the plane back home. Her mind lingered on the call she had with Angelina less than twelve hours ago. She did her best reassuring Angelina that Elle wasn’t the type of person who would spread a rumor of the two of them being together. Angelina agreed with her, she admitted that she was more afraid that their relationship got public without they had the privilege to announce it themselves. Michelle thought it was really sweet of Angelina that she was so keen on telling the rest of the world about their love for each other on her own terms. Angelina stated during their phone call “I want to be the person who shouts it of the roof that I’m together with the most beautiful woman on earth”. It made Michelle all warm and fuzzy just thinking about it.

Slowly the thought of David came creeping up the back of her mind and not in a good way. The (online) meetings she had with him and their lawyer were devastating and sucked the life right of her. There were so many thing they had to consider and put on paper, it drove her mad. She only wanted a few personal belongings and David could do whatever he wanted with the rest of their stuff. However David had confided in a friend of his and that made it all worse, he had convinced David that Michelle made his life so miserable that he wanted to make sure Michelle had nothing left. Michelle hadn’t told Angelina about the troubles she had just yet, she didn’t want to bother her with it. She tried to push away any negative thoughts, put on some music and tried to relax the rest of the flight.

The driver greeted Michelle and took her bags, he told her the limousine was parked at the back at the airport to avoid as much as paparazzi as he could. Michelle thanked him for that. She put on her sunglasses on when she walked outside, the sun was now shining bright and Michelle took in the rays of sunlight. Sunshine always filled her with new found energy.

Michelle saw a slender figure standing next to the car, although the sun blocked the most of her view she could still see a woman all clothed in black with a big black summer hat, black sun glasses and bright red lips. She quickened her pace and she saw the bright red lips part in a huge smile, the oh so recognizable smile of Angelina Jolie.

Angelina took of her sunglasses, her eyes were sparkling with joy. “I know you wanted to surprise me, so I took the liberty to surprise you myself” Angelina said while hugging Michelle.

Michelle looked around to see if no one was watching, said “Thank you” and gave her a quick kiss.

The kiss had taken Angelina off-guard. It was just a quick peck on her lips but still, she was shocked Michelle dared to take the risk to kiss her in public.

“How about we follow that up inside the car?” Michelle said teasingly.

Angelina didn’t need more than 3 seconds to get into the car and pull Michelle in with her. Michelle fell on top of Angelina and they both laughed. Angelina removed Michelle’s sunglasses and put a few strains of her hair behind her ear. She looked Michelle into her eyes “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I’m glad to be back” Michelle smiled sweetly.

The drivers voice came trough the speaker “Ma’am could you please close the door?”

Both the woman laughed, they were so invested in each other that they totally forgot the world around them. Michelle closed the door behind her and the driver took off. They held hands the entire way home and shared sweet kisses. They didn’t talk about all the trouble that was going on, they were just happy and thankful to be with each other again.

The limo stopped and the driver took Michelle’s bags out off the trunk and handed them over. Angelina carried one bag and Michelle the other. When Angelina opened the door the first thing Michelle noticed was one of her paintings.

This made Michelle vey emotional all of a sudden. “You shouldn’t have… “ she whispered. When Michelle’s cat walked around the corner she made a high shrieking noise to greet her furry friend. Angelina giggled about the weird noises Michelle made. Michelle wandered around the apartment and saw all kind of her stuff, pictures, little statues, paintings, it really made the apartment feel like her home now as well.

Michelle turned around and walked towards Angelina with tears in her eyes, this time it were tears of happiness. “You are so incredibly sweet, what did I ever do to deserve you?” Michelle said. Angelina didn’t even have time to reply because of Michelle was already kissing her.

Angelina wrapped her arms around Michelle’s body, holding her tight. “Just promise me you’ll never leave me. You make me beyond happy.”

Michelle looked at Angelina’s face, it was just so perfectly beautiful. Her eyes, her smile, her cheekbones that gave her this constant sexy look. “I would never imagine being with another woman, but you turned my world upside down and inside out. Ange, I promise you I’ll never leave you. If only we made a movie together sooner…”

“We are never going to find out if this would or could happen sooner, the only thing that matters is that we are here now.” Angelina replied followed by a passionate kiss. “Why won’t we take this to the bedroom?”

“sounds like a great plan” Michelle said in between kisses.


	17. 17

Angelina watched Michelle’s chest rise and fall while she lay asleep next to her. Michelle’s face looks so serene and careless Angelina thought to herself, it made her look like a goddess even more. Her heart fluttered with joy and love. She had done it once again. She had found love, but at what cost? Angelina knew that whenever they would make their relationship public she would get shit for it. Just like when she stole Brad away from Jennifer. Only this time it was even worse, she’d broken up a marriage that lasted 25 years. She wasn’t proud of the situation, but she was proud of winning Michelle’s love. 

She’d never expected that all the flirting would eventually work. During the filming of Maleficent Michelle’s didn’t notice all the flirting, or did she? All the times Angelina made note of how great she looked and beautiful she is Michelle only said thank you in return, nothing more. Angelina was stubborn though, she wanted more of a reaction than just “thank you.” OK, it was really inappropriate what she was doing, but if you want something you have to work for it. That’s why she kept on calling out how hot she thought Michelle was during interviews, and she was glad she did. Look at us now, Angelina nuzzled up against her lover. _When she wakes up I’ll ask her if she did notice my dumb attempts of flirting. _

A hour or two later Michelle woke up, she noticed a familiar welcoming weight on top of the right side of her body. It was Angelina who fell asleep partly on top of her. Michelle kissed the top of Angelina’s head. Michelle looked over at the clock and the same time she noticed it was almost evening her stomach rumbled.

“Hey sleepy… “ Michelle said in a soft voice, while trailing Angelina’s upper body with her fingertips. Angelina let out soft groans and opened her eyes. “Hello beautiful” Michelle said again.

Angelina smiled “Hi gorgeous” and kissed Michelle. Angelina heard Michelle’s stomach rumbling “For how long have we’ve been asleep? “

“To long” Michelle pointed at the clock “let’s eat”

Angelina walked over to the closet and got out a oversized t-shirt for her and Michelle. Michelle put hers on “oeh, these are really soft and comfy”

“I know right, it’s my absolute favorite thing to wear around the house when I don’t want to wear anything else” Angelina walked over to Michelle and put her hands under Michelle’s shirt and let them roam Michelle’s naked body.

Michelle felt shivers down her spine when one of Angelina’s hands was between her legs. “As much as I want this, I also want to eat something”

“I know something I want to eat right now” Angelina said while dropping to her knees and started kissing Michelle’s inner thighs.

Michelle raised an eyebrow, she wasn’t about to give in easily. She wanted Angelina to be frustrated, she wanted Angelina to really become maleficent, to do all the bad things to her body that came to Angelina’s mind. She pulled Angelina from her knees and told her “No. You have to wait. You have to wait every aching minute until I’m done eating, knowingly I don’t wear anything under this shirt.” She saw a fire burst in Angelina’s eyes and she knew right away her plan was going to work.

“You… I want to tear this fucking shirt of you right now, you’re just pure evil” Angelina said while breathing heavily.

They walked towards the kitchen and Michelle made herself a sandwich. Angelina followed Michelle’s every move, anytime she came even close to Michelle she was told to back off. She was told to only watch her and let her mind roam free of all the things she wanted to do to her. This drove Angelina mad.

Meanwhile Michelle was loving the power she had over Angelina right now. She knew it would only be temporary, because she was willing to be completely submissive to Angelina’s will as soon as she was done eating. The thought of it turned her on even more. She had a hard time not giving in to Angelina right away.

“I was wondering… when we filmed maleficent, did you notice any of the flirting I did?” Angelina asked.

_Damn this woman_. Michelle thought to herself. _How could she switch from hot devil woman to sweet and innocent with just one question?_. She knew it was a serious question from Angelina but she couldn’t help but tease her a bit. “You flirted with me?! No way… “ Michelle smiled “You mean to say that all the times you described how sexy I looked was flirting?” sticking out her tongue to Angelina. Then she got more serious, knowing Angelina would appreciate that “Yes I knew you were flirting with me, but what was I supposed to do? Flirt back? I was together with my husband” Michelle looked shocked as she said the word ‘husband’… “I’m sorry”…

Angelina waved the words away “it’s okay, force of habit. Technically he still is so.. Don’t worry about it” They smiled to each other, completely understanding one another. “But continue your elaborating story.. “ Angelina gave Michelle a wink.

“well… next to the whole being married thing.. at the time I was pretty sure I was straight. I was confused about being confused about what to do, looking back I think I knew that I had a thing for you. When you took it to the next level during the interviews… “ Michelle stopped for a moment and looked with a longing look to Angelina.

“You decided to be sassy about it and tease me… as you’re doing right now” Angelina said smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Michelle gave Angelina one of her typical sexy glares and said “Yes, and as I remember correctly the moment I did that you took control of the situation yourself by kissing me”

They made eye contact and that was all that was needed. Angelina walked to Michelle and picked her up, in return Michelle wrapped her legs around Angelina’s hips. Michelle was quite amazed with how strong Angelina was and that she could hold her up so easily.

They shared a passionate kiss, the heat between them rose when their tongues touched. Angelina put Michelle down on the kitchen counter ripped the t shirt from her body, immediately she started to work her way down with her kisses. She licked at bit Michelle’s breasts, she wasn’t gentle as she used to be, she wanted to devour Michelle, she was already leaving small bite marks on her.

Michelle let out screams and moans. It was just pure pleasure and lust with a bit of pain, she loved it. “I’m yours, do you want” Michelle said in a husky voice “I love what you do to me”. She didn’t want Angelina to stop doing what she was doing, but she also wanted Angelina to take of her shirt as well. For one moment Angelina’s lips left her body and Michelle took of her shirt. She threw it on the kitchen counter next to her.

Then out of nowhere something caught Michelle’s eye, next to Angelina’s shirt was a letter in David’s handwriting. She gave a quick look at it and were her body was just filled with lust and love it made room for horror, disgust and anger.

Angelina noticed the change in Michelle’s body right away and stopped kissing her. “What’s wrong love?” she asked her.

“What the fuck is this letter?” Michelle said furious.


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back...I took me a while to get back into it (I'm so sorry!). Reading other fics here on ao3 really helped out and inspired me to continue this story. Although my writing isn't as half as good compared to all the others..I still wanted to finish this story.
> 
> I think this chapter is a bit short and messy because of the enormous break. Nevertheless I hope that you like it.

Just like that the whole atmosphere in the room changed. A few seconds ago it was filled with two woman who just wanted to have sex, but now Michelle was angrily shouting at Angelina.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me about this.” Michelle tore the letter apart threw in on the ground. Suddenly realizing that she is naked she grabbed the shirt that Angelina had worn and put it on. She also picked up the pieces of the letter again and re-read it for the second time.

  
Angelina searched for something to wear as well, she found a towel that she had left lying around and wrapped it around her body. “Babe..I ..I’m sor-" Angelina tried to explain herself, she couldn’t find the words. She had never seen Michelle angry at her.

  
Michelle kept on pacing through the living room “Really… why didn’t you tell me? The utter bullshit he wrote down.” She looked up from the letter and saw the shame and terror in Angelina’s eyes. “Fuck sweetheart,.. I’m sorry.” Michelle said in a soft voice. She wasn’t angry at Angelina, she couldn’t blame her for this letter. She was mad at her soon to be ex husband. “I’m not mad at you. I shouldn’t have yelled at you."

  
Glad that Michelle came to her senses Angelina walked up to her and grabbed the pieces of paper from her hands. “I get that you’re mad, but you shouldn’t blame him” Angelina’s words left her mouth before she even thought about it.

  
Michelle looked at Angelina with disgust. “So if I can’t blame you or him, the blame is all on me? Is that what you’re saying? This is all my fault? You’re defending him?” with each word anger started to rise in Michelle’s voice again.

  
Angelina took a deep breath, figuring out what she wanted to say to explain herself.

  
“Well if you just going to stand there with nothing to say…” Michelle said in a harsh and cold voice.

  
“Darling wait, will you let me explain myself?” Angelina grabbed Michelle's hand and guided her towards the couch. “What I meant to say is; I get why he’s angry and lashing out. We-,..” Angelina tried to pick out her words more careful this time “All of our lives had been a rollercoaster for the past months. I just don’t blame him. He was handling the situation amazing so far-“ she was finally getting a grip on where this conversation should lead. She knew what she was going to say. Everything was so clear for her this very moment.”- I think if a marriage of over 25 years comes to an end its kind of similar to mourning. You have to go through certain phases. Anger is one of them, and it’s a completely normal and human emotion to have. Hell, I should be even more scared if he didn’t lash out at all. I think this letter was just a thing he had to do. To get some closure for himself. So I think nobody is to blame darling. It’s difficult for all of us. But we have each other.” With that ending of her speech her right hand cupped Michelle’s chin, her eyes had softened again. She had turn back into the serene Michelle. Angelina gave her a sweet quick kiss. 

  
Michelle felt the anger slipping away when her lips met Angelina’s. Angelina had proven once more to her why she is such an incredible woman. She didn’t talk shit about her ex, she wouldn’t let it come to that. It showed Michelle how much respect Angelina has for him and the whole situation. “You are truly amazing. You are absolutely right. I’m sorry”

  
“Don't be sorry. You can be angry if you want, I get it. But just don’t take it out on me" Angelina said and she gave Michelle a wink “We should get an boxing ball in her so you can let your frustration out” 

  
Both the women laughed. “Thank you for calming me down and being sensible about all of this" Michelle said. She pulled Angelina close to her. Angelina swung one of her legs over Michelle’s legs, she seated herself facing the woman she loved. Michelle placed her hands on each side of Angelina's hips, she didn’t want her to move anywhere, she loved the view she had right now. “How did I and up with a woman this good looking?” Michelle whispered.

  
“Well you're not to bad looking yourself” Angelina replied with a devilish smile on her face. “Dare I say you're the most beautiful woman on earth.” Angelina loved how she could see Michelle getting all flustered when she gave her compliments. Although Michelle was already in her 60’s in moments like these she had the spirit of a 20 year old. Angelina pulled off her towel revealing her naked body once again. Michelle’s breath was taken away by the sheer beauty of Angelina’s body. “So let’s forget about that stupid letter and finish what we were just about to start.” Angelina said in a very low voice, she started to kiss Michelle. At first the kisses were soft but they soon turned into kisses full of passion.

  
Lost in Angelina’s touch Michelle forgot about the letter. Angelina was right about one thing, whatever happened or will happen in the future; they have each other.


End file.
